


Home

by Annetagonist



Series: New Beginings [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Found Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annetagonist/pseuds/Annetagonist
Summary: Dyn's point of view of family
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Corin
Series: New Beginings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588369
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



Dyn watched as his two shipmates played together. The child was giggling softly at Corin's antics while Corin was playing with some of Ad'ika's toys. A soft smile rested on Dyn’s face, hidden by his helmet. 

  
He didn’t know how long he stood there simply watching them before he spoke, “Ad'ika".

  
Corin looked up at him, startled, just now noticing his presence, “What?”

  
“Ad'ika,” he repeated, “It’s his name.” It was stated matter-of-factly, then he returned to the cockpit. 

  
Dyn realised, in that moment, Corin and Ad'ika had come to mean everything to him.

  
Dyn looked behind him to where Corin was sat in his seat. The other man’s soft blue eyes were closed, but he could tell Corin was not yet asleep. Looking at him, Dyn new he wouldn’t want anyone else in that spot. 

  
“Dyn,” he said, turning back to face the stars. 

  
He was somewhat disappointed he didn’t watch Corin startle awake. “What?”

  
“My name,” was his simple reply. 

  
Looking behind him at the other man again, Dyn noticed the soft smile on his lips. 

  
He realised, in that moment, Corin had worked his way into his heart.

  
Dyn looked over at Corin who was sleeping soundly in the other cot. He considered for a moment before deciding to remove his helmet and setting it softly on the table. 

  
He slowly climbed into bed, looking over at the other man, a soft smile adorning his face. 

  
This was the first time he had gone bare faced in the presence of another adult since he first adorned the helmet of his creed.

Dyn realised, in that moment, that Corin and their child was, more than anything had been before, his home.


End file.
